Just a Little Nap
by Year of the dog
Summary: Persona 3: When a certain boxer is found sleeping in the open the blue-haired enigma of the dorm decides he should do somethiing about it. AkihikoxMain Oneshot


_This came about mainly because there is such a lack of the MainxAkihiko pairing (I personally, can only find one.), and since I think that it's cute I wanted to do my share by putting another one out there. The idea actually was created when I was playing through Golden week. On Children's day you can find Akihiko sleeping on the sofa. I thought that was odd for him of all people to be doing, just because he doesn't seem the one to willingly let himself be vulnerable, but I came up with an idea that I just couldn't shake. So here you go, my first Persona fic._

**_Just a Little Nap_**

* * *

Winter wasn't exceptionally cold at that time of year. Or really, it wasn't quite winter. Spring would have been a better season, what with it being May and all, but it was still chilly. Chilly enough to warrant the use of warm clothes, blankets, and the occasional snuggle with a loved one. Of course no one in this particular dorm was likely at all to have a 'cuddle' with any of the other occupants. Certainly not when the majority of the occupants had just met each other in the past few months. So even though there were three boys and two girls, moves weren't made and the slightest thought was dashed at once.

Besides, who would dare outright make a move on these particular occupants?

So it was a little odd to see that one of them was sleeping in the open. It wasn't that he was taking up an ungodly amount of room. There were enough seats that one lost couch in the middle of the lounge was hardly something to grouch about. It was the part of actually sleeping so openly, especially since he didn't seem the one to show anyone his vulnerable side.

Apparently Akihiko had felt the strong urge to take a nap that day because there he sat, newspaper sitting daintily over his face. Mitsuru was seated on the couch across from him, legs crossed primly, her own newspaper in her pretty hands. Junpei was seated at the far table, staring at the two warily and slurping ramen out of a cup. Yukari had apparently decided she wanted nothing to do with any of the occupants of the dorm and had fled in a huff.

Minato had found himself lightly stepping down the stairs at ten o'clock. He had awoken a bit later than normal and upon finding that his essay from yesterday night was still flashing there on the computer had found himself compelled to finally just finish the thing and turn the appliance off before it blew up. A quick 'Hi' from Junpei and Minato found himself the first and probably only oddity of the day. (He had long since filed the Dark Hour as _normal_.)

Mitsuru only gave him a light nod to show she had noticed his presence and then, like Junpei, had returned to her business. The blue-haired boy had no problem with the indifferent attitudes. Instead, he plopped himself down in a chair and took to staring at the boxer's newspaper.

It wasn't really easy to read. It was in the right position that the words were upside down and crinkled in places. But the Headlines (or what he could make of them) looked rather interesting today. After a minutes's contemplation he figured that the boy wouldn't really miss the newspaper and leaned over to gently pluck it from atop his head. Mitsuru looked up in amused curiosity for a moment before looking back down. Junpei on the other hand looked as if death had just descended upon them. When the older boy did nothing more than sleepily scratch his nose, Junpei settled back down.

They sat that way for about a half an hour. Junpei had finished and, since he was obviously as bored as Yukari had to have been, left to find bigger and better things to do. Mitsuru had gotten a call from her father (At least it sounded like her father.) and had also left, excusing herself quite elegantly.

So what was left of the occupants were the boxing champ and the enigmatic transfer student. Hardly a pair that one would stick in a solitary room and expect much out of. And one would have been right for the majority of the time. The two sat there for another twenty minutes before Minato had taken a real interest in the anomaly of Akihiko's behavior.

He wasn't exactly surprised, just a little confused. Minato hadn't taken the senior to be one to sleep in front of anyone but Mitsuru. But he filed that away under the assumption that it had been just the two of them when the boy had settled down. He decided to just leave the matter alone, but found that he couldn't really stop thinking about it.

His first thought after that had been that it must be incredibly uncomfortable. Lying there with his head against the arm of the couch. The second thought had been that he was probably pretty cold. It was still spring, no matter how late in the season it was beginning to get. Not really thinking about it Minato laid the newspaper down on the coffee table and ascended the stairs to the second floor. A turn and opening of a door later and the boy was once again in his room. He didn't know what exactly compelled him to do what he did, but in a matter of minutes his comforter was pulled off and his pillow tied inside the comforter. Deciding he wasn't going to be needing them all that much he took off his jacket and shoes, opting to walk around in sock feet. His black turtleneck wasn't all that cold and it was much more comfortable then wearing the jacket over it all day.

A few minutes of padding back down the stairs and Minato was faced with the challenge of getting his elder more comfortable without waking the boy up. The pillow, he decided would have to go first. It would be easier to do it now then when he had a comforter draped around him. So the boy wiggled his hand under the elder's head and gently lifted it up. Akihiko certainly had soft hair, Minato found himself wondering if the other used conditioner regularly.

The boy shook himself of his wonders and slipped the pillow under Akihiko's head. Whipping his hand back and letting the boy's head fall gently upon the pillow Minato reached down for the blanket. It was plain, colored blue (like his hair) so he didn't think that Akihiko would get annoyed with it. He clenched a side of the blanket and tossed it in the air to have it settle down on the boy.

Minato smiled, proud that he had down his job without waking the other up. So happy with himself he was that he wasn't aware of his surroundings. That's why when something grabbed his wrist he jumped about twelve feet. The blue haired boy peered down at his arm to see that Akihiko had indeed woken up.

"Thanks," the boxer mumbled, still sleepy but not appearing to be letting go anytime soon.

Minato nodded his head and stayed silent. He wasn't exactly sure how to respond to the statement, especially when it was clear Akihiko wasn't fully awake yet. After a bit of thought he opted for, "You looked cold."

Akihiko smirked. Minato was about to ask what was so funny when he was pulled down towards the couch. The older boy lifted the comforter and with another tug Minato was sprawled on the couch next to the senior.

The younger of the two was pretty sure he was supposed to be protesting right now. How many boys would willing lie on a couch next to another, while under a blanket at that? But with Akihiko still smirking at him from above he was unable to utter anything. Besides, it was pretty warm under there, and the boy was incredibly comfy. Perhaps it wasn't _all_ that bad.

"Comfy?" Akihiko joked, giving a chuckle as a dark blush crossed his victim's cheeks. He let the blanket drop back over them and pulled the boy closer. Minato was wrapped into a hug, the top of his head now resting under Akihiko's chin.

The boy gave a squeak in response and a short nod. He was even more aware of the other's warmth now, and rested his cheek on Akihiko's collarbone to try and take full advantage of it.

Akihiko chuckled once more before letting his head fall back gently to the pillow and clutched the other boy closer to him. "I wonder how you look in a swimsuit."

Minato did nothing more than give an embarrassed sniff. "Go back to sleep," he murmured, and with a quick touch with his nose to the blue-haired boy's temple, Akihiko obeyed.


End file.
